


Bet on it

by HelloEveryone25



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (successful), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Matchmaking, Because nothing enriches friendships, Betting On Friends, Doing things you otherwise would not out of spite for Luke Patterson is valid, F/F, Reggie enjoys meddling in his friends’ love lives, but it’s not bad either so I’m gonna complain, like wasting money on completely arbitrary bets, this isn’t good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloEveryone25/pseuds/HelloEveryone25
Summary: Reginald Peters, resident disaster, has decided he is going to play the most cliche high school sleepover game ever. Flynn is literally this close to murdering him for it.Title is not from the High School Musical Two song but it might as well be bc Bet On It is a fantastic song.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Bet on it

Of _course_ Reggie and Kayla would suggest they play seven minutes in heaven. It was the most cliche sleepover game to play. And of _course_ all of the members of Dirty Candi had their names drawn in the first few rounds. Carrie couldn’t believe her bad luck. 

At this point there were a few options for her.

  1. Say she felt uncomfortable about the game, run away, and face teasing or judgement later 
  2. Leave the room to take an imaginary phone call and fabricate a family emergency
  3. End up stuck in a closet (she’d been there before) with either Nick, her ex, Reggie, who wasn’t even _trying_ to be subtle about his game tampering, or Flynn.



Carrie wasn’t sure what she would hate more.

The universe made that decision for her when Julie and Luke came out of the closet looking equally annoyed. Carrie couldn’t help but notice how Luke was looking redder than he did before he went in. Money quietly changed hands while they drew one name each out of the hat, and when Reggie read out the names Julie adopted a knowing smirk that made Carrie’s stomach churn with what felt like hundreds of writhing snakes.

Flynn knew she was done for when Willie and Alex were the first in. Second were two members of Dirty Candi who Flynn was pretty sure were already dating. Third was two more of Carrie’s dancers, who went in with amiable smiles and came out arguing about something to do with the ethics of shipping real people. She didn’t even want to know what prompted that. By the time Luke and Julie were drawn she was completely and 100% sure Reggie was messing with the names. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when Luke called for Flynn and Julie for Carrie. It made sense. She had confided in Reggie and Julie about her growing crush on Carrie, why wouldn’t they try to help them along?

Knowing it was coming didn’t make it any less awkward when they entered the closet. Or when the lock clicked behind them. Or when Reggie told them he was setting a 7 minute timer on his phone and Nick called out to tell them he was starting it.

Why was it so dark? And when had the storage closet they were locked in gotten so small? 

Carrie hated this game. The gods (and Reggie) were clearly messing with her. Who decided to lock her in a closet with Flynn? Someone who wanted her to accidentally tell Flynn how much she liked her, probably. Maybe they were betting on the outcomes outside. The money from the betting pool on how Alex and Willie would act weighed heavily in her back pocket.

“They’re betting on us right now, aren’t they?” Carrie half-joked.

Flynn snorted. 

“Oh god, don’t remind me. Who do you think says what?” 

Carrie paused to think. Who thought what about her? 

“Well... Reggie and Kayla are so cliche they suggested this game, so Reggie will bet he catches us missing and Kayla will bet that we’d be doing something unholy.”

She tried not to think about how red her face probably was when she said that.

“I’m not out to Luke yet and I don’t think he knows we’re talking again,” Flynn started slowly, clearly not sure where she was going with this, “so he’s probably, like....” she lowered her voice in a poor imitation of Luke Patterson, “they’ll just argue or something, don’t kid yourselves.”

  
  


Carrie giggled into her hand. She hated how adorably accurate Flynn’s impression was. She hated how adorable _Flynn_ was.

“Nick will say he’s not betting out of fear of you, Carrie Wilson the scary lady, but it’s actually because _I’m_ the wild card and he’s got no idea what I’d be like in this context.”

That made perfect sense to Carrie. As did the following theories of why Willie would think they’d just be hanging out with stolen snacks they’d snuck in with them, Julie would say she had no idea but would start a smaller and significantly more discreet betting ring without anyone from her own band. Flynn suggested that Reggie would make it halfway through the 7 minutes then panic that he’d put money on the wrong idea and call Carrie’s dad to ask him for help. Carrie corrected that he would call Ray Molina, because Mr. M was cool enough that he wouldn’t ask for context.

5 or 6 minutes passed that way. Laughing at their friends’ antics and coming up with more and more outrageous things they would supposedly put money on. 

Carrie had lost track of time, but when Flynn stopped silently laughing and grinned up at her with tears in her eyes everything seemed to freeze. She found herself shuffling forward a few minuscule steps.

Was Carrie moving closer? Flynn hoped so, because she was going to look really stupid if she completely misread the situation and Carrie actually _didn’t_ want to kiss her. 

Their faces were close now. So close Flynn could count Carrie’s eyelashes if she wanted to. She tilted her chin up. Their lips were seconds away from touching when The door slammed open and light assaulted Flynn’s eyes. The girls sprang apart, and heat rushed to Flynn’s face. _Stupid stupid stupid._ She should have known they’d run out of time. Their friends hooted and she vaguely registered someone taking money from different people around the room.

Carrie was going to kill Luke Patterson. 

“I told y’all! I knew that they’d almost kiss but we’d open up first! I TOLD you!”

Reggie started to protest but he held up a hand.

“Nuh uh. Pay up bitch. You said they’d kiss in front of us. I said they’d almost kiss in front of us when we opened the doors. They almost kissed in front of us, so I get the money.”

It was nice to see the groups bonding. Except the part where Kayla and Alex subtly passed Julie bills with reluctance written all over their faces.

She glanced across at Flynn, but she was determinedly avoiding eye contact.

Flynn wanted Luke to shut up. Her mind was racing a mile a minute but still, he would not shut up. Carrie had almost kissed her. She had almost kissed Carrie. Emphasis on _almost_. 

Luke was putting a lot of emphasis on that almost, and suddenly Flynn had an idea. 

“Care, I’m really sorry but I need Luke to shut the hell up,” she whispered, and then she was shouting for the room’s attention.

The moment Luke’s eyes turned to her she flipped him off. Then she wrapped her arms around Carrie’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss. For a moment angry sparks of panic filled her chest, but then Carrie was grabbing her waist to pull her closer and kissing her back and a different kind of fireworks were exploding in her brain.

They were broken apart by Reggie cackling and claiming the wad of cash Luke had won for his own. Carrie giggled. She knew Flynn had just kissed her in front of all of their friends, but she couldn’t find it in her to be embarrassed because _Flynn had kissed her._ She glanced around the room. Alex had a supportive smile on his face, Willie was mouthing something that looked suspiciously like “get some” and Julie was collecting even more money, this time from Charlotte, another member of Dirty Candi. 

The two girls joined the rest of the group in jeering when Nick and Reggie tried to pretend they weren’t the only people in the group who hadn’t taken part in the game yet. Eventually the group managed to shove the boys into the storage closet they had been using and lock the door behind them.

Sure, she was a little annoyed that her friends had rigged the game like that, but it turned out in her favour anyway, so it was all good. Better than good, she decided, when Flynn leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. This is great, Carrie thought, as she snaked an arm around Flynn’s waist and pecked her on the lips. 

Carrie loved her friends, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That’s that, it’s over now. I’m writing this because I’m tired, if it’s bad then sue me (not literally please. I am very small and very poor and I cannot afford to be sued) 
> 
> Kudos if you liked it? Comments would be cool. Idk.


End file.
